


A special someone

by Shiro_nana



Series: Yama-week [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: #YamaWeek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Taking pictures of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Sequel to "Good waves"Written for #YamaWeek





	A special someone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Yama Week for the prompt "Taking pictures of each other", though it also could work with "Cooking" ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Wagashi = Traditional Japanese sweets

Getting back on land after 24 hours of boat was a little strange for Sho, who still felt the swaying of the waves even after going down from the Ogasawara-Maru. He followed Ohno, who guided him outside of the harbor and started giving him the name of some places they were passing by. The _Joshima no fune_ was a large old western-style house that was converted into a hostel, and it was a less than 10-minute walk from the harbor. They entered the reception area, where a deeply tanned middle-aged man was sleeping.

“Oi, Shige! Wake up!”

The man looked at them with sleepy eyes before he suddenly got up.

“Oh-chan! Oh my god! If you’re here, that means that the Ogasawara-Maru is… oh my god!" He looked at Sho and smirked. "Did you finally find someone who can put up with you, old man? You’ll tell me all about it, but I have to run, because I have a guest to welcome… I should go to the harbor…”

“Old man, huh? It’s too late for you to go to the harbor, Shige. This man is not my boyfriend but your guest. Sakurai-kun, this old man is Joshima Shigeru, the owner of this place. Shige, this is Sakurai Sho, your guest! He’s going to accompany us on one of our fishing trips.”

Joshima looked between Sho and Ohno, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

“Welcome to Ogasawara, Sakurai-kun! I see you’ve already gotten to know our favorite fish maniac.”

“Thank you, Joshima-san! We were actually roommates on the Ogasawara-Maru. And I’m also Ohno-kun’s fan.” Joshima’s grin became wider and Sho felt himself blush. It seemed like the man knew about his growing crush on Ohno.

“When I met Oh-chan, I was very surprised to learn that he was a pro dancer! He looks like an old sleepy fisherman, but he’s really impressive.” He then looked at Ohno, who was pouting adorably. “I’m one of your biggest fans, ok? I watch the videos you upload on YouTube and share them with all the locals around. We’re all very proud of you, here.”

Sho noticed Ohno’s timid smile while their host was guiding them to one of the big rooms that were used as little cozy dormitories. There was a total of 5 beds, but none of them were occupied.

“You guys are destined to be roommates, aren’t you? Make yourselves comfortable. I’ll be going to Mabo’s for lunch. We caught really nice fish this morning, and he promised me to cook something good. Wanna come with me?”

Ohno nodded enthusiastically.

“I miss Matsu-nii’s cooking! You should really come, Sakurai-kun. You definitely won’t regret it.”

Matsuoka Masahiro was another local, and he was both a fisherman and cook, managing a small restaurant that was close to the hostel. Ohno was warmly welcomed by the people who were already in the restaurant, as well as the cook himself. Everyone was also nice to Sho.

“He has a sweets shop in Kichijoji, Matsu-nii. I can’t believe I never went there!”

“You have such a sweet tooth, don’t you?” He then asked Sho: “Traditional or western?”

“I have a traditional training, but my working partner trained in Belgium, so we do both and also combine. Our shop’s name is **_Wagachoco_** ”

“A combination of **_wagashi_** and **_chocolate_**. Sounds nice. I’ll pass by the next time I go to the mainland.”

“Thank you!”

Matsuoka’s food was absolutely delicious, and Sho ate a lot. He kept complimenting the cook, who offered them a round of beers. At some point, Sho felt someone staring at him. His eyes met Ohno’s intense ones, and he felt himself blush.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Ohno shook his head and smiled.

“No, but the way you appreciate the food is really… cute.”

Sho’s face was burning at this point, and Joshima whistled.

“Smooth, old man!”

“Who’s the old man here?”

“You guys are both babies. Happy?” Matsuoka intervened.

Everyone started laughing, the two “babies” included. Sho was very amused, and he was enjoying the general atmosphere.

After paying for their surprisingly cheap – special _Joshima no fune_ discount – lunch, Sho decided to go for a walk and explore the neighboring area.

“Is it ok if I go with you?”

“Of course, Ohno-kun!”

They started walking.

“You should call me Satoshi, or Oh-chan. Everyone is familiar with everyone around, and you’re part of the community for the next two weeks.”

Sho smiled.

“You should call me Sho, then, Satoshi-kun!”

“Ok, Sho-kun!”

They ended up going to Miyanohama beach, and everything was so beautiful the Sho couldn’t resist snapping a lot of pictures with his cell phone. Ohno looked particularly amused by the way he took selfies.

“Do you want me to take a picture of you? Might be better than a selfie.”

Sho accepted, and they ended up having a playful “photoshoot”, where Ohno was asking Sho to take ridiculous poses for pictures.

“Can you take one picture of me too?” Ohno handed him his phone. “It’s to reassure Nino and Aiba that I’m alive.”

Ninomiya Kazunari and Aiba Masaki were two other retired professional dancers who were judges on **_Dancing with the Stars_**. They also worked with Ohno on a lot of dancing project and, according to their social media, the three of them were very close friends – Nino and Aiba were also a couple and they were very open about it.

Ohno posed for the picture, standing with the sea behind him and putting his hands up with peace signs. Sho took more than one picture, before he gave the phone back to its owner. Ohno then unexpectedly grabbed Sho’s arm, getting him closer and holding his phone up after switching to the front camera.

“I’ll send it to you later!”

Sho was happy to have an excuse to get the other man’s contact details – it wasn’t even him who took the initiative! They went back early because Ohno wanted to wake up around sunrise for fishing the next day. Sho would accompany him by the end of the week because he had some activities that Jun had booked for him like nature hiking and whale watching.

When Sho woke up, the sun was already up, and he was alone in the room. Joshima was at the reception area, and he greeted him with a smile.

“I only go fishing from time to time. Still have a business to handle. There’s a group of foreign tourists in another room. Lovely people. I think they’re students.”

Joshima offered Sho a basic breakfast, and they continued their small talk while the latter was eating. Sho left the hostel after dressing appropriately for hiking, and he went to the tourist center where he would meet his guide and hiking group. Ogasawara being a protected natural area, hikers had to be accompanied by a local guide and follow some specific instructions. Sho enjoyed his day, as well as the detailed explanations that the guide – a young volunteer who was very proud and enthusiastic about the islands where he was born and raised.

They were on their way back to the entrance of the forest when Sho received a line message. It was Ohno. He opened it to see a picture of said man, holding a big fish and grinning widely at the camera. There was also a message that came after the picture: **Tonight’s dinner is on me :D**

Sho saved the picture in a special folder that had his holiday pictures, including the unexpected selfie. He must’ve been smiling in an obvious way, because the guide nudged him with his elbow before whispering: “A message from a special someone?”

Sho blushed. He could imagine the possibility of Ohno becoming a special someone.

“Maybe…” He answered dreamily.


End file.
